


lana kill mineta

by soic



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	lana kill mineta

lana see mineta on the bench and lana from wwe punch mineta head had off and crush his body with her high heel


End file.
